shattered memorys
by realisic golden mangle
Summary: lana lived a happy life with her family until it all went wrong. now lana is an android, but with the help of Connor is 50% human.
1. the android sent by connor

Chapter 1: the android sent by connor

Dear miss lucy,

It's me conner. I'm sending you an android that is already a deviant, but she doesn't think she is. Her name is lana. I heard about your daughter. I'm sorry, dying from getting shot is not a good way to die. She doesn't remember anything from that, you can keep it like that way, or you can tell her. If you have any problems with her, tell me.

-connor

Lucy stares at the letter. _Oh connor._ Lunia is at her side. "What is it mama?" lucy looks at her. "It...your sister...you remember connor? Well… lana's an android just like him. Don't tell her anything alright? We don't want her to go into a panic." lunia nods. She always was a very agreeable person.

There's a knock at the door. Lucy opens the door, lana walking inside. Lana looks around for a moment, as lucy closes the door. Lunia stares at lana. Lana gets down to her height.

Analyzing…

Sliver, lunia. Age: 6

Born, 3\19\29 relationship: sx7yuighf5hds

Lana stands back up, looking at lucy.

Analyzing…

Sliver, lucy. Age: 27

Born, 7\28\18 relationship: mftiuvgotfiuygm

"Hello, i'm lana. The android sent by connor. It's nice to meet you miss sliver." lana holds out her hand. Lucy shakes lanas hand. After this lana looks at her. "What do you want me to do?" lucy looks at her. "You do what you want to, you're a deviant." lana looks away.

"I'm not a deviant. What do you want me to do?" lana looks back up at her. Lucy stares at her. _Right…_ "you can...look around the house." lana nods, walking into to lunias room. She looks around for a moment, taking it all in. she sees a photo on a desk.

She walks over to it. There's a women, a girl, and a teen.

Analyzing…

Sliver, lucy. Sliver, lunia. Sliver, lana

She looks closer at the teen.

Sliver, lana age: 16

Born, 9\25\22 died, 9\25\37

Lana checked the date today.

Time, 4:11

Date, 9\25\40

Lana felt a tear fall down her face. _That...that kid...she died on her birthday three years ago._ She checked the teens report file.

Sliver, lana:

Family, sliver, lucy sliver, lunia

Died due to shot in forehead. She was coming home when a man shot her from a roof next to the house.

Lana gasped. That was a horrible way to die. Lana put the photo down, wiping the tears from her eyes. She left lunias room, going into lucy's room. It was nice, clean, and organised.

On a mirror there was more photos of lucy and her kids. In some of them the kids looked smaller, younger. In others they looked older. Lana looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down, and she was wearing the normal android dress.

She looked down, and she had boots on. She left the room, going into the last room. It was very dusty in there, so she cleaned it up. Lana sat on the bed after she was done. She almost felt like she was meant to be in here.

Like this was _her_ room. But if it was, why was it so empty? The only thing in the room was a bed. _Maybe it's for guests._ Lana stares at the wall. All the walls are covered in blue paint.

Lana smiles. _That...lana...must have liked that color. This must be her room._ There's a thud. Then footsteps.

"Lana! Where did you go?" lucy opens lanas bedroom door. She sees lana sitting on the bed. "What...what are you doing in here." lucy says bitterly. Lana looks around frantically. "I-i'm sorry, i d-didn't know, i'm sorry. I'll leave." lucy steps towards her.

Lana jumps up, running out of the room. She runs outside, finding a hill. She sits down. Tears sting her eyes. _Why lucy?_

Lucy stares at the bed. All her anger has turned into fear. _Oh no. i scared her! I...i have to apologise._ Lucy walks out the room, putting on a jacket. "Stay here lunia, i'll be right back." she opens the door, going outside.

Lana has her arm against her legs, and she's sobbing. _I'm not a deviant._ She hears footsteps, lana looks up, its lucy. "I-i'm sorry!" Lucy puts a hand on lanas shoulder. " its...its okay. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I'm sorry." lucy sits down next to lana.

"You did a nice job in their." lana makes a whimpering sound, looking away. "You can stay in the room. I'll get you some things for your room later." the two walk back to the house, lana wiping her tears away.

Relationship with lucy: tense

Relationship with lunia: tense

They walk inside, lunia greating lana with a hug. "Are you okay? Mom was mad and...you look sad." lana stares a lunia. _I'm not a deviant._

Software instability ^

"I'm fine." lana says, getting out of the hug.

Software instability ^

"Lana?" lana turns around, looking at lunia. "I love you." lana stares.

" _Come on lana! We have something to show you!" lana laughs as lunia jumps up and down. "Alright, alright, calm down." she gets out of the car, closing the door after her. She starts walking to the house, lunias hand in hers. Lana sees something. A sniper on the roof of another home._

" _GET DOWN!" lana gets shot in the head. "LANA!" lana falls to the ground. There's two more shots, then a third. "I love you…" she hears, then there's nothing._

There's tears running down lanas cheeks. She wipes them away as fast as possible. _I'm not a deviant._ Lana says goodnight to lucy and lunia, then goes into her new room. She sits on the bed, the flops onto her back. She stares at the ceiling.

 _I'm not a deviant, I'm not a deviant, I'm not a deviant, I'm not a deviant,_

 _I'm not a deviant, I'm not a deviant, I'm not a deviant, I'm not a deviant,_

 _I'm not a deviant, I'm not a deviant, I'm not a deviant, I'm not a deviant,_

 _I'm not a deviant, I'm not a deviant, I'm not a deviant, I'm not a deviant,_

 _I'm not a deviant._


	2. i'm a deviant

Chapter 2: i'm a deviant

 _Lana grabs the cupcake her mother has made for her. "Aw...mom." she starts eating it, going to the park a little ways away from her home._

 _A little later, her mother comes and picks her up from school. She gets in the car, seeing lunia. She smiles at her sister._

" _Hi lana! How was school?" lana nods at her. "It was good." they reach the house, lunia getting out of the car._

" _Come on lana! We have something to show you!" lana laughs as lunia jumps up and down. "Alright, alright, calm down." she gets out of the car, closing the door after her. She starts walking to the house, lunias hand in hers. Lana sees something. A sniper on the roof of another home._

" _GET DOWN!" lana gets shot in the head. "LANA!" lana falls to the ground. There's two more shots, then a third. "I love you…" she hears, then there's nothing._

Lana wakes up with a jolt. "Hey! You okay?" it's lucy's voice. Lana looks up, tears stinging her eyes. "I-i miss lucy- i-i" she sobs, putting her hands on her face.

Relationships with housemates,

Lucy, warm lunia, tense

"Lana...calm down. You're...you're fine. Tell me what happened." lana wipes the tears from her eyes, looking down. "It...you daughter….lana...it's me isn't it? I died on my birthday three years ago to a sniper. I...i mom. I'm so scared. I don't like this, i don't want to be deviant! Mom!" lucy hugs lana. "Shhh….it's okay. Get so more rest. Were going out tomorrow to get you things for your room." lana lets go of her mother. "Okay…" and she goes back to bed.

Relationships,

Lucy, family lunia, family

Locasion, lucy's home

Time, 9:30 am

Date, 9\26\40

Status, functional deviant.

Lans opens her eyes, looking around. _My room._ She gets up, stretching. There's a knock on the door. "You ready?" lana opens the door, nodding.

They go into the car, driving to the store. Lana stares out the window, the leaves outside floating in the wind.

10:00 am

Lana stares at the clothes lucy has given her. "Try these on." lana looks up at lucy, cocking her head to the side. She stands there for a few moments, then goes in the changing room with hesitance. She locks the door, putting the clothes on a hanger.

10:30 am

Lana comes back out, giveing lucy the clothing. "Do they fit?" lana nods, then lucy pays for the clothing. After they leave the store, lana puts on the jacket lucy bought. The jacket is blue with some red roses on it. They go back in the car, going to the next store.

"Stay in the car, i'll get what you need." lana nods, sitting there. She stares outside, the leaves fluttering around like birds.

11:00 am

Lana opens the box that lucy gave her, it has snacks in it. If she remembers, she can eat, so she eats, still staring outside. _What is taking her so long? It's been twenty-seven minutes._ Just then, lucy comes out of the store, coming over to the car. Lana puts the food away, closing the box.

Lucy puts the items in the trunk, then enters the car. "Why did it take you so long?" lucy looks at lana. "I...it's a surprise."

12:38 pm

Lana takes the items out of the bags that lucy got her. There's the clothes, wooden cat figurines, a bed set, a book about cats and drawing book with some coloring supplies. Lana puts the things away, and makes the bed. She walks out of her room, only to see a cupcake on the table. There's a note next to it.

Dear lana,

This is an after birthday cupcake, its chocolate. Love you!

-lucy

Lana smiles, picking up the cupcake. _I love you too mom._ She takes a bite out of it. _Just like she always made them._ Lana finishes the cupcake, throwing the wrapper away.

She goes back to her room, starting to draw. After a few attempts, she does a good job. Its a drawing of a cat with black fur. She smiles at her drawing. Suddenly, everything fades to black. _What's happening-_


	3. the lie

Chapter 3: the lie

( _authors note: there is barfing in this, you have been warned!)_

Lana wakes up in the DPD. _what?_ Connor walks towards her. Lana looks around, and she's in a glass tube. "Connor! Why am i here? I should be with my mom and sister!" she pounds on the glass with her fist. Connor shakes his head.

"Lana..i'm...i'm sorry but..that was a lie, lana...your mom and sister died by that sniper too. All of that...all that you saw...it was all a simulation." lana felt the tears build up in her eyes. She pounds on the glass again. "So i was made for nothing?! I was made for a lie?!"

Connor shakes his head again. "No, no. i..i made you for a reason. Hank...he asked me...he asked me if i wanted more family, and i said yes...and...well...he told me to get a human, make it into an android, but still human like. You still have a heart, and you can eat, and sleep, you are at least 50% human." lana looks down at the floor of her glass cell. "Take me back…" she looks up.

"Take me back!" she pounds on the glass again. Connor stumbles back a little. "This _can't_ be real! They can't be dead! They can't! It…" lana stops, looking down again. "It was..so real. It was so real connor." connor presses a button, the glass opening. Connor goes over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Lana...i'm sorry, but it was simulated. I'm sorry i did that, but i had to. I'm sorry i lied to you. Okay?" lana nods slowly, looking up at him. Connor holds out his hand. "Come with me, you can live with me and hank. We can be our own little family." lana puts her hand in his, nodding. "Lead the way." the two let go of each others hands. Lana follows connor to hanks house.

4:56 pm 9\26\40

They reach hanks house, connor opening the door. Hank is sitting at the table. "I'm back lieutenant." hank looks looks up. " connor i thought i-" he sees lana, staring at her. He looks back at connor.

"I thought she...i thought she was going to stay in the simulation?" connor looks at the floor. "I...i couldn't do it. I wanted to stop giving her lies. She'll live with us now." sumo, hanks dog goes over to lana. Lana goes to the dogs level, getting licked by the dog. Lana screams, hiding behind a chair. Connor goes over to her.

"It's okay, he's not hurting you. That's just a dogs way of greeting." lana gets up slowly, going back over to the dog. She hesitates for a moment, then pets the dog. She remembers she hasn't introduced herself yet, and stands back up. "Hello, um… lieutenant. My name is...lana." he smiles at her. "Call me hank. Connor calls me lieutenant all the time." lana nods.

Stress levels: 89%

Lana looks away. She had no idea what to talk about, and she was sure her led was red by now. Connor puts his hand on her shoulder. "I...i'll be back." she walks outside, not knowing where to go. It's snowing, but she sits on the ground anyway. She shivers.

Connor looks at hank. "Should i-" hank shakes his head. "Leave her alone for now. I'll talk to her later."

7:30 pm

Its very cold at this point, she cant move. She wants to ask for help, but she's stuck. The back door opens. Lana looks over, it's hank. He goes over to her, sitting down next to her. He touches her, then his eyes widen. He picks her up bringing her inside. "CONNOR!" connor comes over. "What's wrong lieutenant?" hank places lana on the couch. "She...she's almost frozen connor! Thats whats wrong! Go grab warm things for her!" connor nods, going to grab some blankets. Everything fades to black.

 **System shutdown complete.**

Lana opens her eyes, looking around. She sneezes, shaking a little. She looks over seeing hank and connor. "Connor...umm...just a...question." connor looks at him. "Yeah?" hank looks over at lana with concern.

"How...how do androids sneeze?" connor looks over at lana. "I made her more human. She is at least 50% human. That is why." hank stares a connor. "That. is. The. worst. Idea. ever." connor looks at hank with confusion. "Do you get it? She's probably sick now." connor looks at the floor. "Oh. i didn't think about that at the time. I'm sorry." hank shakes his head.

"Can you at least check how she's doing?" connor nods, going over to lana. He checks out how bad it is.

Analysing…

Sickness: cold

Connor goes back over to hank. "She has just a cold. I'll help her though. I'll be back, talk to her." connor goes into the bathroom, looking for medicine. Hank walks over to lana, sitting next to her. "Hey, lana. How you feeling?" lana looks at him. "Warm...and gross." she had never felt sick before in this body.

She didn't like it. Hank looks away, then looks back at her again. "Connors grabbing something to help you, so you'll be alright." connor comes in the room with a cup of...something. He hands the cup to lana. She looks at it, then drinks it, after she does, she hands it back to connor.

"What was that connor?" connor is rinsing out the cup. "Fever reducer." lana looks at the ground. It tasted like fruit. It was good. Hank got up.

"You should rest, lana." lana nods. She did feel tired. She layed down, falling asleep.

Hank and connor leave the room, letting her sleep. "Your worried about her, aren't you?" hank looks away. "Yeah. it feels...feels like i have a kid again. I don't want to let her down, ya know? Especially after...what did you say happened to her?" connors led flashes yellow.

"Lana, her mother, and her sister all got shot. The shooter was lana's dad. He was angry that he got kicked out, so he shot them. After he shot them, the mother, lucy, shot him."

"Yeah...after she got shot. I want to give the best life." hank looks back up. He thinks he hears a noise, but he ignores it. _It's nothing._

9:30 pm

After a while of them talking, there's a thud from the other room. Connor looks at hank. "Can...can i got check on her?" hank nods, standing up. "I'll come with ya' just in case." they go to the living room, lana is no longer on the couch. Hank hears some noises coming from the bathroom.

Hank looks over at connor. "Can...connor...is she able to throw up?" connor nods, both of them rushing to the bathroom. Lana is hunched over the toilet, throwing up. Hank goes over to her, holding her hair back. "God, are you okay?" lana looks over at him for a split second, then looks away. Hank frowns. _lana..._


	4. sickness

Chapter 4: sickness

Lana gets up, washing out her mouth. She looks over at the toilet, gags, then closes the seat, flushing the toilet. Hank looks at her. "I'm...i'm fine. My body had a bad reaction to the medicine." lana checks how bad the sickness is.

Sickness: flu

Her eyes widen. _No. no, no noo!_ She looks at hank. "Hank...i...i have the flu." hank shoots up from his crouched position. "What?!" lana has no idea how she even _got_ the flu. _Was it from almost freezing? It was just a cold before! How did it go from 'cold' to 'flu' so fast?_ Connor shakes her.

"You'll be okay. I'll help you." lana looks at the floor. "Okay." she goes back to the couch, going back to bed.

10:30 am 9\27\40

Lana wakes up, feeling less warm. _Maybe that berry stuff did work._ She looks over the back of the couch, seeing connor and hank talking at the table. Hank is drinking coffee, connor...isn't drinking anything. He is an android after all.

He isn't half human like her. Hank looks over for a second, then does a double take as he sees her. "Good morning connor, hank." lana says, smiling at them. Hank smiles at her. "How are you feeling?" lana looks at the floor, then back at hank. "Good. better than before. I'll be fine in the next few days." hank nods, standing up.

"Alright you two, i'll be back. Connor, watch lana." hank leaves, leaving connor and lana alone. The two of them sit in silence for a little before connor comes over and sits next to lana. "Do...what do you like to do?" he asks her. Lana ponders this, staring at the ceiling. "Well...i tried drawing in the simulation. I think i did a good job on a cat drawing." connor smiles at her. "Can you show me?" lana looks around for paper and a pencil. She finds what she needs, and starts drawing the cat.

Connor stares with a childlike curiosity. Lana finishes, showing him the drawing. Connor stares for a moment, then looks up at her. "I like it." he says smiling. Lana smiles back.

Just then hank opens the door. Sumo walks over to him. "Hey boy!" he smiles at the dog. Hank places some bags down, sumo following him, laying down next to the table. Hank takes out the things from the bags, most of them food.

Hank walks over to lana, handing her a black cat stuffed animal. "Thank you." hank nods, sitting next to connor on the couch. Connor is staring at the drawing lana made. Hank looks at the drawing. "Woah, connor did you draw this?" connor does answer, hank looks over at lana.

"I drew it hank. I guess i must have been an artist when i was human." hank smiles. "That's a good drawing. I think connors...a little sucked into it though. Maybe he's never seen art before?" hank shakes connor a little. Connor looks over at hank. "Oh, hello lieutenant. I didn't hear you come back." he smiles, puting the drawing down. "Hey...hey connor? Have you ever seen art before?" hank asks.

Connor thinks for a moment. "No...not really. I have knowledge of art, but i've never seen an artist." lana looks at her drawing again. She gets up, wanting to put it on the fridge. She finds something magnetic, then puts the drawing on the fridge. She walks back to the couch, hugging her new cat stuffed animal.

"Now everyone will see it." she says, smiling. The two smile back. "I take it you're in a good mood." lana nods. She is feeling good right now. She likes being happy.

Sumo comes over to the couch, then jumps on lanas lap. She freaks out for a moment, then remember dogs are harmless. She starts petting the dog. "What kind of dog is this?" she asks. Hank looks down a sumo.

"Sumo here is a saint bernard." lana nods, still petting the dog. _Sumo is a nice name for a dog._ "I like him." hank smiles. Lana looks out the window. It's snowing again.

Hank does the same. "If ever want to go back out there, we really need to get you a coat. Don't want you freezing out there." lana looks back at hank. "I'm sorry...about last time. I didn't mean to...stay out there for that long. I...i'm sorry." hank looks away. "Ya' dont have to apologise kid. You didn't know. Just...think about it next time." lana nods, looking back at the dog.

 _This is my family now. Maybe someday i'll meet new people._


	5. shattered past

Chapter 5: shattered past

(swearing warning! It is bleeped out, but still. also abuse warning! If you don't like that, you don't have to read this.)

 _Lana's father walks into the room, drunk. He looks over at lana. "Get...get off my chair you little ****." lana looks up at her father. "I SAID GET OFF MY CHAIR!" he slaps her. Lana jumps off the chair, running up stairs._

 _She locks her bedroom door, going on to her bed. She starts crying, feeling her face. She goes over to the mirror, looking at the red mark on her face._ _ **Why doesn't my dad love me?**_ _She hears yelling down stairs. She grabs her headphones, listening to music to drown it all out._

 _The door suddenly slams open. Her father takes the headphones off, choking lana. " i did not tell you to cry like a ******* baby!" lana raises her hand slowly. "D..d..ad.." she chokes out. Her father drops her._

" _Now go to bed you little ****." he closes the door, going back down stairs. Lana is painting on the floor, trying to breathe. She gets up slowly, wiping her tears._ _ **Why does he not love me?**_ _She looks at the window, then goes into bed. She closes her eyes, not wanting to be awake any longer anyway._

 _It was always the same. Her dad would apologize in the morning, then abuse her in the night when he was drunk._

"Lana...lana...lana...hey lana!"

Lana wakes up with a jolt, tears stinging her eyes. Hank is next to her. "You okay?" lana looks away, tears falling down her cheeks. "I...i don't want to talk about it." hank looks at her. "I'll be back. For now, sumo! Attack!" sumo jumps up on lana, licking her face.

Lana pets the dog. The dog lays down, smiling. Lana looks down at the floor, tears still in her eyes. She can hear something happening in the kitchen, but she doesn't dare look over the couch. Lana closes her eyes, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

That was definitely her father. He definitely was abusing her, but why? What did she ever do to him? She was just a child. He hit her, strangled her, punched her until she bled, but why? Maybe it was just something people do when there drunk. Lana opened her eyes again.

Hank comes back over, sitting down next to her. He hands her a hot chocolate. She felt like she hadn't had chocolate in a while, even though she had chocolate things in the simulation. Lana takes the hot chocolate, sipping it. God, it was so good.

Hank looks over at lana. "...do you want to talk about it?" lana looks at the floor, then at hank. "Yeah. you deserve to know. Especially because it's very late in the night." lana took another sip of the hot chocolate. "My...my father...when i was human...my father would get...drunk...and…" she looks away.

"He would hurt me. Either physically or with swears. Sometimes i would hide in my room, but he broke the lock one night, so he would always find me. I couldn't hide, i couldn't fight back, it was... _horrible."_ lana looks back at hank for a second, then back at the floor.

"The worst part was, he always apologized in the morning, then he just did the same thing in the night! He was the upright worst father ever! He's probably dead now. Which is good because i don't care."

Lana looked back up at hank, taking a sip of the coco. Hank was looking away, but he looked back at her. "I'm...i'm sorry that happened to you." lana looked at the floor. "Its..its fine. At least he's gone now." there's a silence, well other than lana siping the coco, but that noise wasn't very loud. Hank stands up.

"Your not really sick now right?" lana nods. Her sickness at this point was basically gone. "There's..there's a third room. You...we can...you can sleep there, but not now. It's too early. I can, i can gets stuff for the room tomorrow, for now, go back to sleep. Its like 11 pm." lana nods, laying down. She hears hank walk away, and she fades into sleep.


	6. not a friendly sight

Chapter 6: not a friendly sight

(warning! Blood\gore also slight swearing warning! )

4:56 am

Lana wakes up, letting go of her cat plushy. She had no idea if she wanted to get up, it was so nice, but she got up anyway. She looks around, seeing the not-longer-hot cocoa on the table. It was still dark in the room, so she guessed no one was up yet. She looks over the couch, seeing no one.

She looked outside, and it was raining. Lana felt tried for some reason, maybe because of the rain. She looked over, seeing sumo. He sees her awake, walking over to her. He licks her face. Lana does a quiet laugh.

"Sumo…" she whispers, smiling as the dog continues to lick her. She pushes him slightly. He walks off, laying down under the table. Lana layed back down herself, no knowing what to do. Suddenly there's a noise at the door.

The door opens, a blue haired android stepping inside. Lana gets up, only to be at gunpoint. "Hello...lana." the android says. Lana starts backing away, only to be against a wall. " w-what…" lana stutterers, the android walking closer to her with the gun.

"I am here to replace you. To...kill you. You are not needed anymore. You are worthless, you can't even come back if you die." she puts the gun on lanas forehead. "Your not even a full android. Your half human." lana lets out a shaky breath. "I...you don't have to do this! Please… d-don't kill me." the android puts her hand on the trigger of the gun. Tears sting lanas eyes. "Please! I don't want to die again!" the android pulls the trigger, purple blood spewing out from lanas head. "Connor! H-hank!" she yells, falling to the floor.

She looks up at the android. She's smiling. Connor and hank come into the room. "Holy crap! Lana are you okay?" lana looks at hank as he kneels down in front of her. "Hank…" she says, blood coming out of her mouth.

Connor grabs the other androids gun, throwing it on the floor. The android smile fades, turning into fear and regret. "...where am i? What did i do this time?" connor stops, looking at her. She sounded scared. She looks up at connor.

"I'm sorry sir, i-i...they keep...controlling...me…" she looks over at lana. "Is...is she okay?" hank looks over at the android, glaring at her with hate. "No she's not okay! You _shot_ her!" lana looks at hank again. "Ha-nk...i…" her vision grows dark.

"Oh crap, connor! Get that android out of here!" hanks voice, he sounds scared. "I can't. I need to help her-" there's a sound. Then nothing. "Fine. at least put her in the basement until we can figure this out." there's the sound of cuffs, then footsteps, leading to the basement.

Time: 9:30 pm

Date: 9\30\40

Location: workshop

Lana opens her eyes, looking around. She sees connor next to her. "How do you feel?" he asks. Lana looks at her hands, then back at him. "I..i feel fine...did...did i die?" connor shakes his head. "No, i fixed you. That android though she could kill you though. Hank is currently talking to her." lana starts to remember.

The door, blue haired android, gun, blood, hank, connor, noises. Tears sting her eyes. She looks at the floor, tears falling into the floor. "Why did you keep her here? She could kill me again." connor looks at her. "She would come back. So she's going to stay down there until we can help her not be controlled." lana looks up at him.

"I trust that you know what your doing connor…" she says before looking back the floor, not saying anything. Connor raps his hands around her, giving her a hug. Lana does the same, crying into his suit. "I'm so scared...connor...i...i don't want to die." lana says after calming down.

Connor looks at her. "You'll be fine. Do...do you want to talk to her?" lana looks away. "I do." lana gets off the table, the two of the walking to the basement. As they enter, they hear hank talking to her. "What do you mean? Who's controlling you?" the android is handcuffed to a poll.

"Cyberlife. They...they keep gaining control...they...they want me to destroy...lana...they want be to be better, smarter, stronger...in everyway...but...i ran away. I came here...but...they…" she looks away from hank.

Connor goes next to hank. "Do you know her name yet?" he whispers. Hank nods. "Yeah, her name in june." connor looks over at june. "Miss...june. Would you like help with this problem?" june nods. "Yes! I do! Please…" he grabs a knife.

He takes off the led in her head, then tells her how to break the programing for good. She breaks it, then looks around. "Thank you." she looks over to see lana. "I'm...i'm sorry about before lana...it...it wasn't me-" lana looks away, not wanting to listen.

Lana hears june stop talking as lanas head tilts towards her. Lana glares at her. June looks away. "Look, i get that i killed you...but can you at least...slightly not hate me?" lana looks away, shaking her head in annoyance. "...okay...i guess...i'll just...stick around. Sorry about killing you...i really am." lana doesn't care about the apology. "You know where you can stick that apology?" lana says, looking at her. "No….where?" lana glares at her, then turns around, starting to walk upstairs. " up your ***." she says, leaving the basement.

Lana sits on the couch, sighing. _I hate her._ Memories of the day flood her mind. Tears sting her eyes for the second time that day. She puts her arms around her knees, tears falling into her android skin.

 _I...hate…her._

 _I hate her so much. She doesn't deserve forgiveness._

 _I hate her. I really do._


	7. apologies

Chapter 7: apologies

7:30 am

10\1\40

Lana wakes up, looking around. June and connor are all talking at the table. There's a note next to lana.

 _Dear lana,_

 _I'm going to grab things for your new room. Will be back soon_

 _-hank_

Lana smiles, puting the note on the table after folding it. She walks over to connor at june, sitting down next to connor. The two stop talking, looking at her. "Good morning connor...june." connor smiles at her. "How did you sleep?" lana looks out the window, then back at connor.

"Good." outside it was raining. Lana looks over at june. "I'm...i'm sorry about what i said yesterday. I...i was just tired." june frowns. "No...no it's fine. I deserved it anyway…" lana looks away at the window. "Your right. It wasn't you. You… you seem to kind to...shoot someone." lana looks back at june, june is looking at her.

"Really?" she sounds...slightly happy. "Yeah." lana says, staring into june's glassy like green eyes. June smiles. "Thanks...I'm still sorry still about killing you." lana smiles. "It's fine. I forgive you." june's face lights up.

"I...really?" lana nods. "Really." june smiles. Her face slightly blushing a light blue. "Thank you." she says, looking down. Hank comes through the door, wet from the rain.

He places bags on the floor, then closes the door. He looks over at the three of them. "Good morning hank." he smiles at her, then starts to put the bags in the empty room. "Are you going to help me with your room or what?" he says. Lana walks into the room. The floor is wooden and the walls are a shade of light blue. There's one window in the room, but it has a pink curtain on it.

There's a bed frame on the wall that has the window on it. There's a materis in the bed frame, it looks new. Hank hands lana a bed set. Lana walks over to the bed, starting to put the sheets on it. "You still mad at that june girl?" lana looks at him, he's lifting a desk into the room.

There's a dresser in the hallway. "No. not really...well...maybe just a tiny bit." she walks over to hank, helping him with the desk. They place in on the opposite wall to the window. Then they put the dresser next to the bed. Lana finishes making the bed, sheets, blankets, quilt, and sits down on the bed.

Hank hands her a bag. She looks up at him with confusion. "It's clothes. You've been wearing that dress for at least a month now so...i got you stuff. I'm going to talk to that june girl. but please, at least try them on." lana nods as hank leaves the room.

Lana looks though the bag. There's a few shirts, a few pants, a dress or two, some colorful socks, a hoodie and a jacket. The hoodie is almost all shades of blue with a blue triangle in the middle. Lana puts some of the clothes away, except for the hoodie, a shirt with some cats on it, some star pants and some striped pink socks. She puts them on, putting her boots of the floor, and her dress on the bed.

There's a mirror on the door, lana looks into it. As she does she sees another bag on the floor. It's filled with hair ties, headbands and ribbons. All of them having different colors. Lana grabs a blue hair tie, putting her hair up.

She looks in the mirror again. She looks...normal. Lana grabs a green headband and a green hair tie for june. She puts her dress away, picking her boots up, she opens the door, walking out to where everyone was. They see her coming in.

"so...um...what do you think?" everyone looks shocked. Then they switch to smiles. "You look good, kid. They fit alright?" lana nods, going over to june. "This is for you!" she says, smiling as she gives june the headband and hair tie. June looks surprised.

"Thank..thank you." she says, puting the headband in her hair. "Does it look good?" lana nods. "Yeah. it does." june puts the hair tie in her pocket.

Lana puts her boots next to hanks shoes. Lana sits down next to june.

"So…" lana starts, wanting bring up something. "Is...is june going to stay here? Or are we just going to kick her out and get controled again?" hank looks at connor, and they both whisper something to each other. "Yeah. she'll stay here." they both say. Lana looks over at june. "Where though? Doesn't this house only have three rooms?" hank looks at the floor.

Connor smiles at lana. "She'll stay in your room." hanks head shoots up. "Hell no! She's going to stay away from her for now. She'll stay in the workshop for now." june looks away. "I'm sorry if i upset you sir." she says, walking to the basement. She closes the basement door with a slam, leaving the room in silence.

Lana feels guilty. She shouldn't have brought up the topic. She stares at the floor, throat tight. A hand is placed on her shoulder after a few minutes. She looks up, to see hank.

"I'm...i'm sorry kid...i...she...she can stay in your room. I'm sorry i freaked out." lana feels tears build up in her eyes, so she looks down. "Don't tell me that, tell _her."_ she hears footsteps leading to the basement, and as the door opens she hears crying. The basement door closes, leaving them in silence again.

(Hanks POW)

Hank goes down the stairs, going over to june, sitting next to her. June sees him, looking away. "I know you don't want me here." hank winces at her deep voice. "...june...i-" june looks at him. Tears are falling on the floor.

"Then why? Why just throw me out? Why are you...being so nice to me?" hank looks at the floor. "Because i...well...first off i don't want you to kill lana, but...i...i care about you. Lana seems to as well. You might have to earn my trust a bit more...but...for...for now...you...you are allowed...to stay in lana's room."

June stares at him in surprise. She looks down, a smile on her face. "Thank you." hank smiles, wiping her tears. "Let's go upstairs. Lana...lana isn't doing to well emotionally at the moment." june nods, standing up.

(back to lana & connor)

Lana has her hands on her face, sobbing into them. Connor is trying to get her to calm down, but is failing. Hank and june walk up stairs, seeing this. June goes over to lana hugging her. Lana looks up at june, tears blurring her vision.

Lana hugs her back. "It's okay...hank let me stay in your room. Everything is alright." lana stays silent, griping into june's dress. Lana looks down. June frowns, having lana look at her again. "It's okay." she says, wiping lanas tears.

Lana looks away from her, letting go of her and going into her room. June looks at hank. "...can you talk to her sir?" hank looks at lana's door. "Name's hank, kid." he says, walking into lana's room.

Lana is sitting on her bed as hank comes in. she looks away, looking at the wall. Hank sits down next to her. "I'm...i'm sorry about what i said. I'm sorry if it made you feel guilty in anyway." lana looks at him, tears in her eyes.

"...i-...i...it's f-fine…" she says, tears falling on the wooden floor. "No. it's not obviously." lana looks back at the floor. "Why do i care about her so much hank? She tried to kill me, no she did kill me. What's _wrong_ with me?"

Lana looks at him, her tears falling on the bed. " nothings wrong with you. You just...care about her." lana looks away, wiping her tears. "I...i do care about her, yes...but...i...i feel...warm...and bubbly when i see her and...what...i don't understand." hank smiles.

"Seems someone's in love." lana blushes a light purple. "W-what? I...i guess...i guess that makes sense. I...but why?" hank shrugs. " i don't know." lana looks at the floor. _I wont tell her till the moments right._ Hank gets up.

"It's getting late kid, get some sleep." lana nods, going into the bed. She looks up at the ceiling. Smiling to herself as memories of june fill her head.

 _cutie._


	8. feelings

Chapter 8: feelings

9:30 a.m

10\2\40

Lana wakes up, opening her eyes and looking around. _Where is june sleeping anyway?_ She gets up, seeing june on the floor, sleeping still. Lana smiles, blushing a little. _Cutie._ Lana gets out of bed, going next to june.

 _I could kiss her._ Lana blushes a little more at the thought. "Hey."

June wakes up, looking at her. "Good morning june." lana says, smiling at her. June gets up, standing next to lana.

"Good morning lana" june says, yawning a tiny bit. Lana smiles a bit more. "You could have gone in the bed with me ya know" she says, blushing a tiny bit. "That's...what? Why are you blushing?" lana looks at june, blushing going away. "I'm not. I'm just saying, you could have." lana says, looking at her bed.

"Isn't...that weird though?" june says, confused. "It's okay with me" lana says, shrugging. "Okay. i'll do that tonight then" lana nods at junes words. _She's going to be sleeping near me tonight. God, i love her._ June goes out of the room to the others, lana following behind her.

Hank sees them, smiling. "Good morning you sleepy heads." lana smiles at him. "Good morning hank." both june and lana say at the same time. They sit at the table, like they usually do in the morning. Hank sits next to lana.

"Hey kid, you tell her yet?" he whispers to lana. "W-what? No. i haven't." she whispers back. "You really should kid. You never know, she could like you back." he whispers, smiling. "Okay." she says. June looks at her. "How are you today lana?" lana smiles. "Good, how about you?" june smiles back. "I'm good too." lana continues to smile. _I should tell her._ "Um...could we go outside? I think it's nice today" lana says, winking at hank. Hank gets it, then nods, winking back. Lana and june go outside.

"What is this about lana?" lana looks to the side. _Just tell her._ "I know...it's been a short time since we have known each other...but...i...i love you" june doesn't say anything. "I…" she looks down. "I'm sorry...i...i don't feel the same." tears sting lana's eyes.

"I...i understand…" she goes back inside, going in her room and locking the door. June goes back inside just as she does, knocking on her door. "I'm sorry, can we at least be friends?" no answer. Hank goes over, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Leave her alone." he says bitterly.

June looks at him. "I'm sorry hank." he says, her voice cracking a little. "I don't feel the same for her, i'm sorry." hank sighs. "Don't you realise...you broke her heart? Love at first sight doesn't happen for everyone. Don't you feel...anything?" june looks at the floor. "Well...she is...nice...and…" she blushes.

"Cute...and she makes me feel all bubbly even though i don't even know her that well...but...i don't know. Is that love?" hank nods. "Yes, yes it is." hank looks at lana's door. "Now, if you really do love her, go tell her." june knocks on the door again. "Lana…? I'm...i'm sorry okay? I...i didn't know at first...i...i..love you too." there's a sob coming from her room. "Is that just a lie?" june takes a breath, blushing.

"Open your door and find out." lana slowly opens the door, tears still falling down her cheeks. June pulls her closer wiping lanas eyes and kisses her. Lana fully blushes. "Does that answer your question?" june says, blushing a lot herself. lana nods.

"Now...i know it's not night...but…" lana looks at her. "Can we take a nap so i could be next to you?" lana smiles, noding and still blushing. They go into the room, closing the door again. They get in the bed, june next to lana. Lana kisses june, then hugs her, falling asleep.

After a few hours, lana wakes up, warm and blushing slightly. June has her arms wrapped around her, still asleep. _She's so cute_ she thinks, smiling a little bit. After a few moments, june wakes up. "Hello sleepy" lana says, smiling a little.

June smiles, booping lanas nose. "Hello cutie~" june says, smirking a little. lana blushes, booping junes nose. "Two can play that game" june smiles more, booping lanas nose again. Lana is going to boop her nose again before thinking of something else.

 _Kiss her_. Lana goes closer to june, kissing her for a moment, then stopping. June is blushing a lot, though seems to like the kiss. Lana smiles, kissing her again, though not as long this time. Just before lana is about to call her cute, june kisses her, her eyes closed.

Lana closes her eyes, letting the kiss happen. June finally stops, opening her eyes. Lana opens her eyes too, they were both blushing a lot. "God, i love you so much" lana says, breathlessly. "I love you too" june says, putting her head on lanas head.

Lana closes her eyes again. She was so warm and comfortable. She wanted to stay like this forever. June closes her eyes, her arms still wrapped around lana. They both fall asleep again.

6:50 p.m

10\2\40

Hank hasn't seen the girls since they went to take a nap. He knows he should let them be but, he wants to know what they're doing. He opens the door to lanas room slowly, looking at the bed. June is under the covers with lana, her arms wrapped around her, both sleeping. Hank smiles a little, then closes the door quietly, going back to connor.

"How are they lutienit?" connor asks him when he comes back. "They're good, sleeping in the same bed." connor seems a little confused. "Why? Does june not like the floor?" hank shakes his head. "No, no, connor. They are sleeping together by choice" connor looks even more confused. "By choice..?" hank nods.

"Yes, by choice connor." connor doesn't say anything for a moment, staring at hank. "..why?" hank face palms. "Connor, they love each other!" connor stares. "They love each other…" hank nods. "Yes! They love each other. That's why they're sleeping in the same bed." connor is quiet for a second.

"Can i go see?" hank sighs. "Yeah, yeah, go look. Be quiet though, they're sleeping" connor nods, going into the hall and opening the door. He sees them, they look comfortable and warm close to each other. He closes the door, going back to hank. "They look so cute!" he says, smiling. "Heheh, yeah" _maybe connor will understand love someday._


End file.
